Sugar and Spice
by InsomniaticDreamer
Summary: And she finally found someone. Someone who made her feel beautiful. Someone who made her feel like herself. Dominique/Lorcan. For the Once Upon A Time Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Your fairytale is Cinderella, your pairing is**  
><strong>DominiqueLorcan and your prompt is cinnamon<strong>

**For the Once Upon A Time Challenge. Here's the challenge: Iincorporate the fairytale given to you into your fic as subtly or as noticable as you wish, using the pairing and prompt given to you.**

**Fairytale: Cinderella**

**Pairing: Dominique/Lorcan**

**Prompt: Cinnamon.**

**Additional prompts used: Beautiful, Almost, and Mood Ring.**

* * *

><p>Dominique sighed as her mother pulled her hair up into an elegant French twist, her ball gown the color of cinnamon sweeping to the floor. Her mother clicked her tongue and looked at her with a critical eye.<p>

"You look very pretty, Dominique."

"I know, mother." Dominique sighed again. Pretty. Always _pretty_, never beautiful, because she was just Dominique, the girl with strawberry blond hair _almost_ as pretty as her sister's, the girl who was _almost_ as tall as Victoire, and /almost/ as sexy. She was _pretty_ and Victoire was _beautiful_. Why couldn't she, for once, be beautiful?

But then again, it was, to say "Victoire's party", because it _was_ her engagement party, with a french twist her mother had chosen, a masquerade. She supposed that was a good thing, no one would be comparing her to Victoire, or identifying her as "Victoire's sister". She hated being labeled and thought of like Victoire. Victoire was fiery, loud and funny. She was vivacious and wild. Dominique was, softer, somehow.

She slid her mask unto her face, and, at her mother's cue, waltzed into the room. Everyone stopped and stared for a moment, and her heart soared, _They were looking at her!_ She strutted among their ranks, smiling at the attention she was getting for once.

But then Victoire walked into the room on Teddy's arm, and all eyes slid to them. All except for a pair of cinnamon-colored eyes, peeking out from behind a mask, still on Dominique. As the music started, he walked over to her, and asked her to dance. She smiled, and answered yes.

The two of them danced the night away. She didn't want to jinx it, but she was having a wonderful time. Everything she said interested him. He thought she was beautiful, though he had yet to see her without a mask on, he thought she was funny, and sweet, and she couldn't get enough of him. Everything he said captivated her, every joke, every laugh, every compliment, and she was falling for this strange, attractive boy. After the party had started dwindling, he took her outside to the balcony.

"What's your name?" He asked, as the looked out over the edge.

"It's a masquerade. My identity is supposed to be a secret."

"Well. I am Lorcan. Lorcan Scamander." He replied, pulling off his mask.

"Luna's son?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I told you. It's a secret. But may I ask why your hair is pink." Dominique asked, curiously.

"Yours is pink, too."

"Is not! My hair is strawberry blonde! And it's because my mom was blonde, and my dad was a redhead. But both your parents are blonde, and that shade of pink is _not _natural."

"Fine. It was a spell that didn't quite turn out the way it was supposed to. I know the counter-curse, but I found that I like it like this. It changes color with my mood, you know."

"Like a mood ring?"

"Precisely."

"Why do you keep it like that? I mean, everyone will know exactly what you're thinking, all the time!"

"Well, actually, no one else knows. They just think I like changing my hair color. And, also, I like being easy to read."

"I see. Sow what does pink mean?"

"This." He smirked, and leaned towards her, and kissed her. Dominique's heart pounded in her chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. She wished the moment never had to end...

But then it did. He reached for her face, and started lifting the mask of her face. She pulled away from his lips, and the mask fell to the ground. She covered her face, and stood up to leave. _She couldn't let him see her without her mask on!_ Couldn't let him see that she was nothing special, just the sister of the soon-to-be bride. Just Victoire's imperfect, _almost_-as-pretty sister. Just Dominique.

She ran, still covering her face with her hand, as he ran after her, "Wait, your mask!"

She kept running, pretending she didn't notice that his hair was light green, which, she remembered from those mood rings she bought as a child, meant he was confused and upset. His cinnamon colored eyes bore into her, and she let tear escape from her turquoise ones.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorcan Scamander didn't really know what to do. He had completely and utterly fallen in love with the girl in a cinnamon-colored dress and a matching feathered mask. She had been beautiful, and familiar. He figured that since her father was a redhead, that she was Weasley. He tried to remember which Weasleys had married blondes...

In the end, he ended up at Shell Cottage, talking to Fleur. Surely she, who had arranged the party, and was a Weasley herself, would know?

"Oh, hello, Lorcan, isn't it?" Fleur asked, unsure of what he was doing here.

"This is going to sound really stupid and cheesy. But I met a girl last night, and I really want to see her again, but I don't know who she is. All I have is her mask."

"So like Cinderella, only you have a mask instead of a glass slipper..." Fleur mused aloud.

"What's a Cinderella?" Lorcan asked, curious.

"It's a Muggle story... Can I see the mask?"

He held it up, and Fleur laughed. Lorcan was shocked to find that her laugh sounded just like the girl at the party. Like his "Cinderella's" as Fleur put it. "What's so funny?"

"That mask belongs to my daughter, Dominique." Fleur laughed, then called, "Dominique, get down here, there's someone here to see you!"

Lorcan silently cursed his stupidity. Of _course_ it was Dominique. What other Weasley had married a blonde besides Bill? Ugghh he felt so _stupid_! He was such an idiot! She walked down the stairs. Oh god, it _was_ her.

She caught sight of him, and exclaimed, "Lorcan? What are you doing here?" And he felt his hair turn pink once more, sighing. Sometimes it sucks to have a mood ring attached to you, nothing is secret.

He gestured outside, as if to say, _Walk with me, I'll explain._ So she followed him outside.

"Who was here to see Dominique?" Bill asked, walking in to the kitchen with Victoire.

"Lorcan Scamander! I'm already planning their engagement party!" Fleur said, uncharacteristically giddy.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So..." Dominique trailed off.

"So. Here's your mask. Sorry for freaking you out, by taking it off." He said, handing her the feathered mask, "Why did it bother you so much? And don't say it was because it was a masquerade. I know there's more to it than that."

She sighed, here goes nothing, "I didn't want you to recognize me as 'Victoire's little sister'. She's beautiful. I'm just pretty. Everything she does overshadows everything I do. It's intimidating. I'm sick of being compared to her, because I'm _not_ her!"

"Well, I'm not going to lie. Your sister is very pretty. But you're beautiful. You're nice and funny and sweet and a million other amazing things. I've been going crazy trying to figure out who you were, and now I found you, and-"

She interrupted his ramblings with a kiss. She pulled back, and looked into his eyes the color of cinnamon, and sighed contentedly. She had finally found someone who made her feel _beautiful_. Someone who made her fell one-hundred-percent _Dominique_.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Review? Did I do a good good on my challenge?<strong>


	2. AN

**I'm cleaning out my story list, and deleting the stories I've written that I no longer like.**

**These include,**

**_You Know WHat They Say_**

**_All's Fair In Love And War_**

**_Jealousy_**

**_Madison_**

**and,**

**_Not Just A Dream_**

**I apologize to anyone who enjoyed those stories. if the story you are reading this on is not on the list, it is safe, and this AN will be deleted in a few days.**


End file.
